Ad Aeternum
by Hokage-hime
Summary: Após a batalha contra Pain, Jiraiya num esforço imenso consegue voltar para Konoha, cumprindo a promessa que tinha feito a uma certa Godaime Hokage que, depois de quase perdê-lo, começa a se dar conta de que talvez o que sentia em relação à ele fosse algo muito mais profundo do que jamais imaginara...


- E preciso dos relatórios das missões, Shizune.

Os olhos negros da médica-nin se fixaram preocupadamente na Godaime. Ela sabia que Tsunade não era exatamente fã do trabalho repetitivo e cansativo que o seu ofício de Hokage exigia, e que diariamente ela tentava arranjar algum meio de se livrar dele. Vê-la tão compenetrada era um tanto quanto..._preocupante._

- Tsunade-sama... precisa descansar.

A Hokage ergueu os olhos cor de mel da folha que estivera lendo para sua pupila, levantando delicadamente uma sobrancelha perfeitamente esculpida.

Não há necessidade. Estou perfeitamente bem.

- Não, não está – cortou Shizune com firmeza – Está trabalhando ininterruptamente há dois dias. Não vai ajudar a vila em nada se acabar morrendo de exaustão.

Tsunade franziu a testa por um momento, mas relaxou. Como a excelente médica que era, sabia que sua assistente tinha razão. Suspirando, ela viu que não teria escolhas. Dando ordens à Shizune para que mantivesse tudo sob controle e funcionando normalmente durante seu breve período de ausência, a Sannin se retirou do escritório. O distanciamento da papelada maçante fazia com que sua mente começasse a se libertar do rígido bloqueio que havia imposto a ela durante os últimos dois dias.

A verdade é que ela não queria pensar.

Não queria pensar em como Jiraiya estaria, sozinho em Amegakure. À mercê de um inimigo forte o suficiente para manter a Akatsuki sobre controle. Acima de tudo, Tsunade tentava evitar o medo que se apoderava dela. De que nunca mais fosse vê-lo. De que vencesse a estúpida aposta que os dois tinham feito.

A chuva caía torrencialmente lá fora. Observando as gotas de água caírem sobre as árvores, a Hokage notou um pequeno sapo parado junto à janela. Intrigada, ela notou o corpo do anfíbio se contorcer, como se estivesse prestes a vomitar algo.

Tsunade soltou uma exclamação de horror ao reconhecer quem acabara de ser jogado no tapete do seu quarto. Jiraiya. Mas mortalmente ferido, a garganta perfurada e inúmeras estacas estranhas cravadas em seu corpo. Ajoelhando-se instantaneamente ao lado dele, ela começou a usar o chakra verde de cura. Já havia estado em uma situação semelhante há muito tempo atrás. Com Dan... Mas dessa vez o final seria diferente. Ela não ia permitir que mais alguém tão querido por ela viesse a morrer em seus braços. Custe o que custasse, ele _iria_ sobreviver. Depois de curar as feridas graves em órgãos vitais e o dano monstruoso em sua garganta, ela se dirigiu para as outras áreas não tão afetadas. Ele abriu os olhos por um momento e deu um pequeno sorriso, antes de perder novamente a consciência:

- Tsu...nade... Eu...venci.

~X~

O dia ia alto. Raios de sol atravessavam as frestas da janela, penetrando o ambiente e irritando as pupilas ainda sensíveis do Sannin dos Sapos. Franzindo a testa, Jiraiya abriu os olhos e contemplou o teto e as paredes claras do quarto. Onde ele estava afinal?

Depois de um pequeno esforço para se lembrar, as memórias começaram a aflorar em sua mente. Lembranças de sua partida de Konoha, da chegada em Amegakure, da difícil batalha com seu ex-pupilo Nagato, e por fim, de sua quase morte. Jiraiya nunca estivera a tão pouca distância do fim como nessa luta...Mas ele não deveria, não poderia morrer. Ele tinha que voltar. Tinha prometido a ela que iria voltar. Vivo.

_Tsunade._

- Estou aqui – só então o shinobi notou que havia pronunciado o nome dela em voz alta

- Hime, eu... – ele fez um movimento para se sentar, mas foi impedido pelas delicadas mãos da kunoichi, pressionadas com suavidade contra o seu peito, a fim de impedi-lo

- Não, não pode – apesar da seriedade que aparentou, havia um tom de humor indisfarçável na voz da Godaime ao ver a testa do ex-companheiro de time franzir-se de contrariedade. Jiraiya sempre tão Jiraiya – Como está se sentindo?

- Vou sobreviver – ele respondeu, fazendo uma careta de dor ao ajustar-se melhor na cama – O que aconteceu?

- Você teve as duas pernas quebradas, vários órgãos vitais perfurados e a garganta seriamente cortada – uma sombra caiu sobre os olhos cor de âmbar da Hokage ao se lembrar do estado crítico em que ele tinha chegado até ela – Felizmente, fui capaz de cuidar de todos os ferimentos antes que...

Sua voz falhou. Toda a angústia e desespero que havia sentido desde que ele partira ao encontro do líder da Akatsuki pareceram voltar de uma vez só e ela não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que rolavam por seu rosto

- Tsunade...

Jiraiya raramente a chamava pelo nome. Era sempre "Hime" ou, quando queria irritá-la, "Hokage-sama". Ouvindo-o naquele momento, Tsunade achou que nunca havia escutado um som tão doce.

- Tsunade, porque está chorando?

Ela não respondeu, de imediato. Com delicadeza e cuidadosamente evitando as partes machucadas, a Hokage deitou a bela cabeça loira sobre o peito do Sannin. Jiraiya, inicialmente estático por aquela inesperada atitude, lentamente passou um dos braços ao redor dela, seus dedos correndo pelos sedosos fios dourados.

- Achei que estivesse... morto – sua voz não era mais do que um sussurro, audível apenas para que ele a ouvisse.

- Eu prometi a você que voltaria vivo, não prometi? E sou como Naruto: sempre cumpro com minhas promessas – ele sorriu, tentando confortá-la. Vê-la tão triste era mais do que podia suportar.

Refletindo, Jiraiya pôde avaliar o quanto sua Hime havia sofrido em silêncio desde a sua partida. Haviam manchas arroxeadas sob seus olhos, o que indicava que não havia dormido direito ou que talvez nem dormira. Os olhos também estavam vermelhos e irritados, sinais de que ela havia chorado a não muito tempo. Por um lado, isso o deixava feliz; nunca imaginaria que pudesse ter o mesmo nível de importância que Dan, por exemplo, tivera na vida dela para que chegasse a chorar por ele. Por outro lado, sentia-se muito mal; detestava vê-la sofrer e detestava mais ainda que ser a causa desse sofrimento.

- Espere... Estou no seu quarto? Na sua cama? Wow – ele deu uma risada, tentando descontrair e fazê-la rir, esperando animá-la assim. Funcionou. Ela riu, balançando a cabeça desaprovadoramente.

- Pervertido

- Então... Tecnicamente, nós dormimos juntos?

Tsunade emitiu um "huff" de irritação.

- Não, e não tenha ideias. Você só estava frágil demais para que eu pudesse removê-lo e levá-lo até o hospital; seria perigoso. Por isso, preferi deixá-lo aqui. E não dormi, de qualquer forma.

_Como conseguiria? Com você entre a vida e a morte, em um estado tão grave, como acha que poderia fechar os olhos e dormir, sabendo o quanto sua condição era delicado e que poderia morrer a qualquer momento. Impossível._

- Você precisa dormir, Hime.

- Mas...

- Sem "mas". Eu estou bem, de verdade. Não se preocupe comigo. Descanse.

Ela queria continuar, argumentando que ele ainda não estava de todo bem, e que poderia precisar dela. Mas viu que ele tinha razão. Além do mais, o Sannin estava consideravelmente melhor do que há quatro dias, quando o seu sapo o vomitara no chão do quarto da Godaime. Tinha até mesmo recuperado a consciência. E ela realmente precisava de repouso. O stress, o medo e o excesso de gasto de chakra haviam-na desgastado completamente.

Acomodando-se melhor na enorme cama, e junto a ele, a Sannin das Lesmas bocejou, sentindo suas pálpebras ficarem pesadas enquanto o sono a invadia. Ela murmurou lentamente, antes que o cansaço a vencesse:

Boa noite, Jiraiya.

Boa noite, Tsunade.

~X~

- Vai ficar aqui até mais tarde, Shishou?

Tsunade suspirou

- Sim, infelizmente. Tenho trabalho em excesso acumulado, e uma reunião com a Mizukage na próxima semana. Não tenho escolha.

A bem da verdade, a Hokage detestava ficar até mais tarde no escritório. O espírito livre que possuía protestava vigorosamente, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

- Tem certeza que não quer ajuda?

Ela sorriu

- Obrigada Sakura, mas não é necessário. Estou bem, de verdade.

- Bem então... boa noite, Shishou – a menina sorriu – até amanhã

Quando Sakura fechou a porta atrás de si, a Godaime tentou se concentrar no pergaminho que estava lendo há quase meia hora e ainda não saíra do início. Bufando, ela massageou as têmporas irritadamente e voltou à leitura.

Bateram à porta. Não, não era a porta, na verdade, o som vinha de trás de si. Bateram à janela. Ela nem precisou se virar para saber quem estava lá. Apenas uma pessoa no mundo chegaria em sua sala daquele modo tão peculiar.

Jiraiya.

A Princesa sentiu o sangue fluir-lhe rapidamente ao rosto, seu coração bater acelerado e violentamente contra seu peito e seus olhos se arregalarem ligeiramente. Maldição. Desde quando seu corpo apresentava tais reações quando estava próxima de Jiraiya? Isso não era normal. "_Se continuar nesse ritmo, em pouco tempo estarei como Hinata na presença de Naruto: gaguejando e desmaiando cada vez que estivermos próximos". _Esse pensamento a fez sorrir. Há muito tempo já havia notado os sentimentos da herdeira do clã do Hyuuga em relação ao Uzumaki: seus olhos perolados não se desgrudavam de Naruto quando estavam no mesmo ambiente, sem contar as reações um tanto... exageradas vindas da menina cada vez que o garoto dirigia-lhe a palavra ou se aproximava dela repentinamente. Só não entendia como Naruto não tinha notado.

Mas suspirou. Era de _Naruto_ que estava falando, afinal. Absolutamente normal ele não ter percebido.

A batida se tornou mais forte. Controlando a voz para que não tremesse, ela ordenou:

- Entre, Jiraiya.

O Sannin dos Sapos entrou, sentando-se na cadeira em frente à dela. Já estava quase totalmente recuperado. Seu ferimento na garganta havia cicatrizado, podia andar normalmente de novo, apenas algumas das feridas que ele recebera no tórax causavam-lhe um leve incômodo, mas nada grave. Sorrindo-lhe aquele sorriso tão característico seu, Jiraiya comentou.

- Mas isso é uma surpresa

Ela fechou a cara.

- O que?

- Você, no escritório até essa hora

- Se veio para fazer graça eu dispenso, Jiraiya. E cale-se, está me atrapalhando.

- Você me ofende, Hime – ele fingiu uma expressão triste, mas Tsunade não se deixou comover

- O que o trouxe aqui?

- Ora, e preciso de motivos para querer contemplar a mulher mais bela do mundo? - ele piscou para ela, e as maçãs do rosto da loira ficaram vermelhíssimas. Isso o surpreendeu: ver Tsunade corar por sua causa era um fato histórico – Além do mais, eu trouxe sakê

Como tinha previsto, agora ele tinha a sua total atenção. Tirando duas garrafas de dentro das vestes, o shinobi abriu uma delas e a serviu, observando-a degustar o líquido lentamente, o modo como seus lábios rubros tocavam a porcelana de forma tão delicada... Ah, como ele invejava aquele copo. Era verdade o que havia dito. Jiraiya já havia percorrido o mundo, viajado por diversos países e conhecido diferentes mulheres de diferentes nações. Nenhuma nunca chegara aos pés da princesa de Konoha.

Nenhuma nunca chegaria.

~X~

Tsunade deu uma risada franca após virar o último gole da segunda garrafa de sakê. Embora não gostasse de admitir nem para si mesma, era maravilhoso tê-lo por perto. Todo o stress do dia havia desaparecido durante aquelas poucas horas de conversa. Não que os papéis em sua mesa tenham sumido junto, obviamente.

- Shizune vai me matar – ela gemeu, deitando a cabeça na mesa.

- Já é tarde, termine isso amanhã. Dê-se ao luxo de tirar uma noite de folga, Hime – ele se ergueu da cadeira e a puxou pelos braços – Venha, quero lhe mostar uma coisa

- O q- Jiraiya! - ela protestou debilmente que aquilo era ridículo e que tinha muito trabalho a fazer quando o ninja a levou para fora do edifício, mas não fez um movimento para se soltar. _O que é um ótimo sinal_, pensou ele. _Provavelmente já teria voado 100 metros se ela não estivesse de acordo._

Depois de algum tempo, a Godaime se viu no topo do Monumento Hokage, mais especificamente sobre a sua própria cabeça. Segundo Jiraiya, o lugar mais confortável para se sentar, já que o Sandaime, Nidaime e Yondaime Hokage poderiam ser um tanto incômodos... Se é que ela compreendia o que queria dizer.

A noite estava fria, e só tarde demais Tsunade percebeu que havia deixado seu sobretudo verde no escritório. Ela tremia e seus dentes batiam de leve, mas alto o suficiente para que o ex-companheiro de time ouvisse.

Ao vê-la, Jiraiya decidiu abusar da sorte e, passando uma das mãos por baixo dos joelhos dela, sentou-se sobre a pedra colocando-a junto de si. Tsunade pensou em socá-lo pela audácia, mas o corpo dele era quente, a noite estava tão fria, ela estava bêbada e completamente intoxicada pela presença do Sannin... A quinta Hokage decidiu, só por aquele momento, deixar todas as razões pelas quais não devia fazer aquilo de lado e apenas sentir. E sentir-se viva, para variar.

- Ah – ele sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido e um outro tremor percorreu o corpo da kunoichi. Não de frio, dessa vez – começou.

Um eclipse, Tsunade compreendeu enquanto observava a brilhante lua desaparecer aos poucos no céu, dando lugar à uma escuridão opressora por alguns breves momentos. Sentia a respiração dele próxima a ela, seus batimentos cardíacos audíveis e suas mãos na sua cintura. Ali, durante aquela escuridão passageira, ela quase cedeu ao irresistível desejo de se virar e deixar que seus lábios se tocassem. Mas logo a luz da lua voltou a iluminá-los e ela controlou as emoções. _É culpa do sakê, estou embriagada e cansada. É isso. Apenas isso. _Seus olhos começaram a se fechar.

- Estou com sono.

- Durma. Eu a levo de volta para casa.

Tsunade ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

- O que? Pode confiar em mim, não farei nada pervertido com você. Até mesmo porque prefiro as mulheres acesas e alertas durante o se...

- Baka! - ela tentou esbofeteá-lo mas estava tão cansada que saiu mais fraco que o esperado. Por fim, mandando a desconfiança às favas, aconchegou-se melhor contra ele e deixou o sono invadi-la.

Erguendo-a nos braços, ele fez o caminho de volta ao Edifício Hokage e ao quarto dela. Ela era tão leve... Tão frágil e tão delicada. Inofensiva até. Deitou-a na cama, ajeitando os macios cobertores em volta da loira, não sem antes parar um momento para admirar o discreto subir e descer do seu magnífico busto com a respiração. Ele não pode evitar; beijando suavemente o diamante lilás que Tsunade possuía, desceu os lábios até roçarem os dela por uma fração de segundos.

"_Muito bem, chega de se torturar por hoje". _Lançando um último olhar à visão tentadora que tinha diante de si, ele suspirou e saiu. Não sabia porque ainda se dava esperanças; depois de tantos anos de rejeição seria de se esperar que já tivesse desistido. Talvez Tsunade nunca o visse como mais do que um amigo. Mas depois daquela noite, ela havia intensificado a esperança dentro dele e, bem... Se não havia desistido antes, isso não aconteceria agora. Muito menos agora.

~X~

- Bom dia, Shizune.

- Bom dia, Tsunade-sama... TSUNADE-SAMA?!

Se Shizune vivesse em um desenho animado, seu queixo provavelmente estaria batendo no chão com o espanto e seus olhos teriam saltado das órbitas. Aquilo era extraordinário, _nunca_ em três anos a Godaime Hokage chegara no escritório antes das nove horas e muito menos desejando "bom dia" para todos. Seu espanto só cresceu quando, em vez de deitar a cabeça na mesa como sempre fazia e tentar tirar quinze minutos de cochilo, ela arrumou a papelada que restara da noite anterior e começou a assiná-los. Não, algo estava errado. Muito errado. Ou talvez, a julgar pelo sorriso gigante estampado no rosto de Tsunade, algo estivesse _muito certo_.

- Shizune, você está bem?

Trazida de volta de suas suposições, a médica-nin tentou se justificar

- É que..que...que...

- Quequequeque. Desembuche.

- Você chegou cedo e..

A Sannin deu uma gargalhada.

- Entendo. E concordo com você, é realmente motivo de preocupação.

- O encontro com Jiraiya-sama lhe fez muito bem, posso dizer

- Não foi um _encontro_! - Tsunade sentiu as bochechas se esquentarem, óbvio que não tinha sido um encontro, mas que ideia. Ela nunca sairia com um pervertido, ainda mais um do nível de Jiraiya. Que absurdo.

_Talvez não fosse tão absurdo assim_. Mas ela afastou o pensamento indesejado com impaciência.

- Foi só um...um..uma confraternização entre velhos amigos. Isso. E como você soube?!

- Ouvi um barulho e resolvi verificar o que era. E vi vocês saindo. - Shizune deu um sorriso enquanto depositava outra pilha de relatórios de missões em sua mesa. A loira deu um suspiro fundo. - Esses são os-

- Tsunade baa-chan!

As duas ergueram a cabeça a tempo de verem Naruto fechar a porta do escritório, trazendo um pergaminho nas mãos. Parecia exausto pela longa viagem, mas tirando esse fato o garoto estava em perfeito estado, Tsunade verificou com alívio. Aproximando-se dela, abriu um daqueles seus sorrisos radiantes e depositou o pergaminho que carregava na mesa.

- Yamato-taichou me pediu para trazer o relatório da missão no País da Água. Foi um sucesso.

- Naruto... Quantas vezes vou ter que lhe pedir para não entrar sem bater no meu escritório? - ela balançou a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação e desenrolou o objeto. Por fim, ergueu os olhos para o menino à sua frente. - Você e sua equipe fizeram um ótimo trabalho, pelo que pude ver. Parabéns.

O Uzumaki assentiu distraidamente, parecendo extremamente absorto em alguma coisa. Pelo visto, estava tentando decidir se deveria contar ou não. A testa da princesa enrugou-se: mais notícias ruins? Ela esperava de todo o coração que não. Já tinha tido o suficiente por apenas uma vida.

- E há algo que você quer me contar. Diga.

Ele pareceu surpreso.

- Não é nada, Tsunade baa-chan, sé-

- Vamos Naruto, sei que está escondendo alguma coisa. Conheço você; sempre olha para cima quando vai mentir. O que aconteceu lá?

- Bem... - ele começou lentamente, depois de uns segundos de estupefação: como alguém podia lê-lo tão bem? - Eu conheci uma garota e... Não desse jeito que está pensando! - acrescentou o ninja vermelhíssimo ao ver a expressão facial da Hokage – ela era a líder da Vila Nadeshiko e... É uma longa história.

- Sente-se – a Godaime indicou uma cadeira – tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

Shizune pigarreou.

- Na verdade, Tsunade-sama, você não-

- Pode ser alguma questão de segurança nacional, oras. Mais importante do que esses papéis. Agora, continue Naruto.

Revirando os olhos, Shizune deixou-os às sós, murmurando qualquer coisa sobre sua impossibilidade de compreender o que diabos a vida amorosa de Naruto teria a ver com a segurança nacional. O garoto prosseguiu

- Nós dois tínhamos meio que sido prometidos em casamento, porq-

- Como? - O assombro de Tsunade não tinha limites

- Me deixe concluir, Baa-chan – havia uma ponta de irritação no tom de voz dele, mas a ignorou. Aquela história de casamento havia prendido sua curiosidade – A vila dela possui apenas mulheres, por isso elas lutam com ninjas mais fortes e, caso eles vençam, se casam. A mãe dela e Ero-sennin lutaram, mas a-

- _Jiraiya?_ Casar? - se antes ela achava que tinha se espantado, nada se comparava a notícia de agora. "Jiraiya" e "casamento" não eram palavras que coubessem na mesma frase.

- Baa-chan!

- Desculpe.

- Hunf. Bom, a luta terminou em empate, e então os dois decidiram que no futuros, seus discípulos iriam desempatá-la e se casarem. Quase tive que me casar por obrigação, Baa-chan – ele fez beicinho, mas a mente de Tsunade pensava em outras coisas. Não importa o quanto as kunoichis dessa tal vila fossem fortes, Jiraiya era iJiraiya/i. Um Sannin Lendário. Ela duvidava seriamente que ninjas de uma vila tão pequena e remota pudessem fazer frente a ele ao ponto de chegar a um empate. Não, aquela história estava muito mal contada.

Parece que ela teria que fazer uma visitinha a _alguém_, afinal.

~X~

Outra bolinha de papel foi arremessada violentamente ao cesto de lixo, juntando-se às dezenas que já se encontravam por lá. Resmungando, Jiraiya apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos, desolado. Nunca havia enfrentado um bloqueio tão forte em toda sua bem sucedida carreira como escritor de romances eróticos. Ironicamente, causado por sua principal musa inspiradora; depois daquela fatídica noite do eclipse absolutamente todas as suas heroínas estavam se transformando em Tsunade. Ótimo.

Alguém bateu à porta de forma insistente e o Sannin levantou-se mal-humoradíssimo para abrir. Precisava concentrar em sua mais nova obra prima, e isso não aconteceria com algum inconveniente lhe fazendo visitas tão tarde. _Se for Naruto, eu juro que vou matá-lo. Ah, vou_.

Ironicamente, seu visitante noturno era justamente a última pessoa que esperaria ver a essa hora em sua casa. A fonte dos seus atuais problemas. A mulher dos seus sonhos.

- Tsunade, você não acha que já está meio tarde para visitar qualquer pessoa?

- Claro que sim. Mas você não entra na categoria de "qualquer pessoa" - passando pelo amigo, ela entrou no apartamento, notando imediatamente a bagunça e o excesso de materiais em sua mesa de trabalho. - No que está trabalhando?

- Nada demais – ele se adiantou a ela, pegando todos os papéis que estavam sobre a mesa e enfiando-os numa gaveta qualquer. Tsunade não podia _sonhar_ que era a inspiração de todos os seus livros, ou dessa vez ele não só passaria perto da morte, a encontraria de uma vez. Ele juntou-se a ela no sofá, depois de ocultar bem a "prova do crime".

- O que a traz aqui a essa hora?

- Está escrevendo outro daqueles seus lixos pornográficos? Jiraiya, será q-

- Não são lixos, e não são pornográficos. Ok, não _apenas_ pornográficos. - ele fez um ar ofendido – E você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

A loira fitou a parede diante dela em silêncio por um breve momento.

- Naruto voltou do País da Água.

Ele a olhou, confuso. Ele sabia disso, é claro. Naruto foi procurá-lo logo depois de deixar a Torre da Hokage, tagarelando sobre treinos e Rasengans, mas ele o dispensara, falando que o garoto precisava de um dia de folga, já que tinha acabado de voltar de uma missão.

- Sim, eu sei.

- Ele me entregou o relatório da missão. Foi um sucesso, nada que eu não esperasse, mas... Me contou uma história interessante também.

Se é que era possível, a testa do shinobi franziu ainda mais. Do que diabos ela estava falando, e o mais importante: o que tinha ele a ver com toda a história?

- Ele me disse que estava "prometido" em casamento graças a uma promessa que você fez. Prometido à uma kunoichi da vila Nadeshiko.

Os olhos de Jiraiya se arregalaram até ficarem do tamanho de bolas de tênis. De todos os lugares do mundo Naruto tinha ido parar justo naquela vila? E porque aquele gaki não havia lhe contado nada?

- Bem.. É... É uma longa história Hime.

- Sim, e Naruto já me contou a maior parte dela. O que me intriga é: ele me disse que a isua/i luta terminou em empate. Coisa que acho pouquíssimo provável se tratando de quem você é. O que irealmente/iaconteceu?

E agora, o que dizer a ela? Mentir e dizer que havia sido um empate mesmo, coisa que duvidava que Tsunade iria acreditar? Ou contar a verdade? Ele resolveu optar pela última, concluindo, com um suspiro mental, que ela não levaria suas palavras a sério. Como não levava há mais de quarenta anos.

- Deve saber então, que as mulheres da vila Nadeshiko se casam com ninjas poderosos que as derrotam em combate. Tem razão, minha luta não terminou em empate. Eu me recusei a continuar.

_Como eu previa_

- Imaginei isso – ela riu – você e casamento são duas palavras que realm-

- Porque meu coração já pertencia a outra mulher.

Ok, aquilo foi uma surpresa. Seus olhos de âmbar se abriram de espanto e seus lábios se partiram, mas antes que pudesse expressar seu choque, ele continuou:

- Disse que ela havia perdido as pessoas que amava, por isso agora rejeitava o amor. E que eu havia jurado fazê-la feliz e carregar o peso do seu futuro... Mesmo que sendo um amor platônico.

Âmbars úmidos o encaravam, brilhantes pelas lágrimas e pela luz da lua refletida neles. A Hokage desviou o olhar e Jiraiya pode ver duas gotas de água salgada pingarem sobre o tapete da sala. Imediatamente ele se arrependeu do que dissera: não pretendia fazê-la chorar, e já estava pensando em qualquer piada para descontrair o ambiente quando a voz suave e baixa de Tsunade o interrompeu.

- Você realmente me ama, não é?

Olhos cor de mel se encontraram com negros e ele confirmou

- Sim. Sempre.

Ela soltou um ligeiro arquejo, e sentiu as lágrimas queimarem seus olhos. E finalmente, depois de tantos anos, ela entendeu. Como se a luz de uma vela acesa houvesse se intensificado de tal maneira que iluminou os acontecimentos e questões da sua vida que até então haviam estado na sombra. Ajoelhando-se sobre o sofá, ela se aproximou do ninja e pressionou os lábios contra os dele, esperando que com esse gesto pudesse fazê-lo compreender que ela _entendia_. E que verdadeiramente sentia, sentia muito, por tudo. E quando ela o sentiu responder, abrindo os lábios sob os dela, sabia que ele estava – pouco a pouco – ocupando um espaço cada vez maior no fundo do seu coração. Não havia nada que Tsunade pudesse fazer para evitar.

E sinceramente, nem ela queria evitar.

~X~

Tsunade tomou o último gole da garrafa de sakê que contrabandeara para dentro do seu escritório escondida de Shizune, enquanto observava o céu de Konoha se tingir de amarelo e alaranjado com o por do sol, embora seus pensamentos estivessem longe do espetáculo da natureza diante dela. Como acontecia com frequência nos últimos dias, eles estavam voltados para o velho amigo e ex-companheiro de time.

Já fazia uma semana que não se viam. Ou melhor, que ela o evitava. Aquele beijo a havia deixado mais confusa ainda sobre seus sentimentos em relação a ele. Havia uma batalha intensa travada dentro dela entre o seu lado racional que queria suprimir tudo o que sentia e o seu lado emocional que dizia para que ela assumisse para si mesma que realmente o amava.

Havia um outro fator que também a consumia por dentro. Um segredo. Algo que ela guardara apenas para si mesma durante anos e prometera nunca contar a ele. Talvez ela devesse dizer..._Não_ ela sacudiu a cabeça, com vigor. _Ele me odiaria. Jamais iria me perdoar por isso, e eu não posso suportar a ideia de...de..._

Por fim, ela suprimiu um soluço, olhando tristemente para a agora vazia garrafa. - Não posso dizer a ele.

- Dizer o que?

A Hokage se virou, assustada, deixando a garrafa cair e se espatifar aos seus pés.

- Jiraiya! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Queria ver você – ele se aproximou – Ultimamente tem tido muitas "reuniões importantes" com o Conselho, não é mesmo?

A loira fitou as próprias sandálias, insegura. O que dizer a ele? Estava óbvio que ele não acreditara em nenhuma das desculpas inventadas por ela.

- Jiraiya, eu...

- O que está acontecendo, Tsunade? - ele lançou a ela um olhar inquisitivo – E o que é isso que você não pode me dizer?

O pânico começou a crescer em seu interior. Ela devia contar a verdade, e arriscar ter o ódio do Sannin dos Sapos para o resto de sua vida? Ou ignorar e inventar uma desculpa qualquer?

Por fim, surpreendendo até a si mesma, decidiu pela primeira opção. Ele devia saber. Não era nem um pouco justo esconder a verdade dele para sempre, e se ele a desprezasse por isso, seria o preço a pagar pela atitude que tomou e da qual se arrependia até hoje.

- Se lembra dos três anos em que fez aquela sua viagem pelo mundo? E se lembra da... noite anterior à sua partida?

Ele assentiu afirmativamente. Jiraiya não se esqueceria daquela noite nem que vivesse por mil anos. A única vez em que pudera ter em seus braços a pessoa que mais amava na vida. Ela.

- Bom... Eu também fiquei por um período fora da vila. Um ano pra ser mais exata. Eu estava... - Tsunade pausou e respirou fundo, tomando coragem para dizer o que viria – _grávida_

O choque foi instântaneo e evidente no rosto do shinobi diante dela. Nem em suas suposições mais loucas havia sequer imaginado a possibilidade disso. Tsunade. Com um filho. Um fio de esperança se acendeu dentro dele. Será que era...

- Seu filho.

-_ Nosso_ filho.

Sua suspeita tinha sido confirmada. Completamente bestificado, Jiraiya não sabia o que sentia; era uma confusão de sentimentos como ele jamais vira. Felicidade, espanto, choque, emoção...

- Tsunade, eu... você... nós... tivemos um... filho?

- Sim...

- E onde ele está? Quero dizer o que aconteceu?

- Ah, você o conhece, ou conheceu, na verdade, muito bem. Diria que até melhor do que eu.

Virando o rosto para que ele não visse as lágrimas que desciam, ela contemplou o agora escuro céu da Vila da Folha.

- Seu filho, Jiraiya. Nosso filho. Namikaze Minato

~X~

_O inverno daquele ano estava particularmente rigoroso em Amegakure. Da poltrona onde estava, Koharu, conselheira do Sandaime Hokage, podia ouvir a tempestade rugindo violentamente lá fora, enquanto folheava distraidamente um volume de "Uma genealogia dos Clãs de Konoha". Uma lufada mais forte de vento vinda da janela que até então estava fechada a atingiu e, levantando os olhos para a direção do vento, sua testa franziu-se._

-_ Está frio demais para isso Tsunade, e você se queixou de frio o dia inteiro. Agora quer nos transformar em picolés?_

A_ neta do shodaime emitiu um som de irritação e voltou a fechar o vidro, se jogando na poltrona em frente a outra kunoichi._

-_ Eu só queria respirar ar fresco, e a sala está tão abafada quanto uma sauna com todas essas janelas fechadas._

K_oharu observou-a atentamente por cima de seu livro. A moça parecia uma sombra do que fora: seus longos cabelos loiros caindo sem vida e em desalinho sobre as suas costas, seus braços magros e o rosto encovado em contraste com a enorme barriga. Pegando um pente que estava jogado por ali, ela sentou-se ao lado da Senju, desembaraçando pacientemente os sedosos fios loiros._

-_ Deixe – Tsunade tentou se desvencilhar – Mais tarde eu mesma faço isso, já que a incomoda tanto._

-_ Fique quieta, princesa. Lembro-me que quando você era pequena, costumava me pedir para pentear os seus cabelos, quando acompanhava seu time em missões – colocou a escova de lado e abraçou-a – Sei que anda irritada e esses últimos dias são os piores, mas já está acabando. Logo, logo, tudo estará terminado._

O_s olhos da garota se encheram de lágrimas, e ela tentou afastá-las impacientemente._

-_ É que... Aqui é muito deprimente, sempre chovendo, sempre o céu nublado... Sinto falta do sol de Konoha..._

-_ Acredite, todo esse sofrimento será recompensado quando segurar seu filho nos braços. Nunca tive um, mas é o que sempre observo nas mulheres._

T_sunade ergueu-se, andando impacientemente de um lado para o outro da sala._

-_ Não sei se ficarei com ele tempo suficiente para me sentir assim_

-_ Ah, Tsunade... Ainda não desistiu da ideia de abandoná-lo?_

A_ loira parou por um momento, insegura e pensativa. Mas apenas por um momento. Logo sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e voltou a andar._

-_ Não posso ter um bebê. Simplesmente não posso. Isso destruirá minha carreira como ninja que mal começou e a reputação do meu clã e minha própria._

-_ Devia contar a Jiraiya... – ela começou, mas o olhar que recebeu foi duro._

-_ Não. E não quero falar sobre isso._

K_oharu revirou os olhos, notando-a andar continuamente de um lado para o outro. - O que tem, Tsunade? Está inquieta como uma fera acorrentada._

-_ Minhas costas doem quando fico muito tempo parada, é isso e... - uma dor lancinante atravessou-a, fazendo com que seu corpo se dobrasse inteiro para frente. Horrorizada, Tsunade viu o vestido que usava ficar ensopado e uma poça de água se formar aos seus pés._

-_ Tenha calma, minha querida. Está doendo muito? É o trabalho de parto. Venha se deitar, vamos preparar as coisas._

A_ ninja ergueu a cabeça e a mulher mais velha pode ver o terror estampado no seu olhar._

-_ Dói muito, Koharu-sensei?_

-_ Não se preocupe com isso, querida. Pense que as dores já começaram, tudo andará mais rápido agora._

M_as em seu íntimo, a kunoichi sabia que não era verdade. Tsunade era tão pequena, era o primeiro filho e estava tão relutante... Seria uma longa noite aquela._

~X~

_"Em todos esses anos, nunca vi uma mulher lutar tanto, e sobreviver, para dar à luz". Beijando a testa da jounnin, que tinha adormecido esgotada, Koharu virou-se para o bebê. Era idêntico à Tsunade: mesmo cabelo, mesmo nariz... O que era um problema, já que um bebê idêntico à Tsunade em Konoha daria margem à comentários desagradáveis. E uma hora ou outra alguém ligaria os fatos e chegaria à verdade._

-_ Me deixe segurá-lo..._

C_uidadosamente, ela colocou o delicado embrulho nos braços da herdeira do clã Senju. Tsunade pensou que ficaria indiferente a ele. Mas estava errada._

E_ra o seu bebê. Seu filho. Provavelmente o único que teria depois de todos os problemas que tivera para trazê-lo ao mundo. Era uma coisinha deliciosa, com mãozinhas tão pequenas e macias quanto um botão de rosa e olhos mais azuis que o céu de Konoha num dia claro e sem nuvens, que a observavam atentamente. E naquele instante, não conseguia mais pensar, nem por um segundo, que seria melhor se ele não tivesse nascido._

-_ Vou ficar com ele._

-_ Eu disse que ia mudar de ideia..._

-_ Não sei como vou resolver os problemas decorrentes disso, mas pensarei nisso depois. O que eu tenho certeza que não posso é deixá-lo – ela beijou a bochecha rosada do bebê – Não é, Minato?_

-_ Minato?_

-_ Sim, foi o nome que eu escolhi. Achei bonito e gostei de como soa. E pelo visto ele gostou também – virou-se sorrindo para o bebê – A mamãe ama você, Minato. Nunca, nunca, se esqueça disso._

~_X~_

L_et's start over again_

(_**Vamos começar de novo)**_

_Why can't we start it over again?_

_**(Por que não podemos começar de novo?)**_

_Just let us start it over again!_

_**(Apenas nos deixe começar de novo!)**_

_And we'll be good_

_**(E seremos bons)**_

_This time we'll get it..._

_**(Desta vez nós faremos...)**_

_We'll get it right_

_**(Faremos tudo certo)**_

_It's our last chance to forgive ourselves..._

(_**É a última chance para nos perdoarmos... )**_

_Muse – Exogenesis Symphony, Part 3: Redemption_

- Eu ia ficar com ele... - a voz de Tsunade era quase um sussurro. Ela levantou a cabeça, olhando-o nos olhos – E ia contar a você. Sabia que você seria um excelente pai. Mas então, antes mesmo de voltarmos para Konoha, eu... eu.. encontrei uma tarja explosiva dentro do berço dele.

Os olhos de Jiraiya se arregalaram. A Hokage prosseguiu.

- Foi então que percebi que, mesmo se quisesse, não poderia ficar com ele. Pela sua própria segurança. Eu era uma Sannin Lendária, a herdeira do clã Senju e a última sobrevivente deste... Sempre haveria criminosos e inimigos com intenção de matá-lo. Ele nunca cresceria em paz, sempre estaria em risco, sempre sua vida estaria ameaçada... Então voltei para Konoha e o entreguei... para Sarutobi-sensei. Fiquei feliz no dia em que ele me disse que havia colocado Minato no seu time. E que ironia do destino você ter se tornado a figura paterna dele... – sua voz estava embargada e entrecortada pelos soluços– Eu sou uma pessoa horrível. Devia ter voltado quando Minato e Kushina morreram e cuidado de Naruto, mas eu tinha medo... Depois de saber o que tinha acontecido em Konoha, cheguei a conclusão que _eu_ era a amaldiçoada e não o colar. Naruto estaria mais seguro se nunca me conhecesse... Vou entender se me odiar e nunca mais quiser me ver. Mas não pode me desprezar mais do que me desprezo...

A Godaime mergulhou num pranto descontrolado. Suas pernas cederam, e ela procurou apoiar-se na parede mas, para seu espanto, seu companheiro de time a abraçou. Olhos cor de mel marejados de lágrimas o fitaram, confusos. Ele não deveria execrá-la e ir embora, depois de tudo o que ouviu? Ela não entendia.

Minato. O aluno que Jiraiya sempre considerara como filho era_ realmente_ seu filho. E com a mulher que ele amava. E ainda tinha um neto. Embora se sentisse em parte triste por saber que Minato nunca iria saber disso, a outra parte sentia uma alegria que jamais experimentara na vida.

Em contrapartida, ele pensava em como sua Hime havia se sentido durante todo esse tempo. Como seria a dor de uma mãe que se vê forçada a desistir do próprio filho? Isso era algo que o Sannin dos Sapos nunca iria saber. Mas era capaz de imaginar. Era nítido o quanto Tsunade havia sofrido com tudo isso. Como a dor, a culpa e o pesar haviam-na corroído por todos esses anos.

- Jiraiya...

Os soluços haviam cessado. Mas ela continuava encarando-o, intrigada, enquanto ele enxugava as lágrimas que restavam em seu rosto de porcelana.

- Não entendo... Depois de tudo que fiz em relação a você, todas as coisas terríveis que eu te disse, como pode ainda continuar aqui?

Ele suspirou.

- Eu te amo, Tsunade. Sempre amei e sempre amarei. E me ouça com atenção: nada, nada no mundo mudará isso. Mesmo que você ainda ame Dan, mesmo que nunca deixe de amá-lo, eu-

- Eu também te amo.

Foi a vez dele encará-la abismado.

- O que?

- Eu... te amo. Tentei sufocar esse amor, matá-lo dentro de mim para que não se desenvolvesse. Para que eu não sofresse mais com outra perda. Mas não consegui... - ela sorriu – E não quero lutar contra esse sentimento mais.

Seus lábios roçaram os dele delicadamente, a princípio. Seus lábios se partiram quase inconscientemente e o beijo se tornou intenso, corpos pressionados um contra o outro, corações batendo tão violentamente que o som se tornava quase audível.

Ele deixou a sua boca, beijando a ponta do seu nariz e o diamante lilás que ela tinha na testa.

- Algo mais que eu deva saber?

A kunoichi riu.

- Não.

- Ótimo. Case-se comigo.

O queixo de Tsunade caiu

- Casar? Mas Jiraiya...

Ajoelhando-se, ele segurou-lhe a mão.

- Por favor Hime, diga sim. Passei a vida inteira desejando ouvir isso de você. E não quero me imaginar sem você nunca mais.

Casar? Com Jiraiya? Ela estava realmente cogitando essa possibilidade? Era Jiraiya, o maior pervertido do mundo ninja e além disso ambos já tinham mais de 50 anos, seria muito tarde para começar qualquer coisa, não?

Não. Não seria.

E, ao responder, qualquer dúvida existente dentro dela se dissolveu e foi substituída por uma tranquila sensação de /ifelicidade/i

Sim.

~X~

- Jiraiya, não acho que seja uma boa ideia...

- E porque não? Hime, ele precisa saber a verdade.

- Tem razão...

Contar a Naruto não havia sido uma decisão fácil de ser tomada. Mas Jiraiya estava certo. Ele precisava saber, e não fazia mais sentido esconder dele uma história em que o Uzumaki era um dos personagens principais. Mas ainda assim, a Hokage temia a reação do garoto.

- Tsunade baa-chan, mandou me chamar?

A Godaime respirou fundo três vezes, esperando que assim seus batimentos cardíacos se normalizassem.

- Naruto. Preciso falar com você.

- É sobre o que aconteceu nas termas? Eu juro que não foi de propósito, Baa-chan, eu só estava lá e decidi testar minha versão aperfeiçoada do Sexy no Jutsu, mas Sakura-chan acabou me descobrindo e-

- O que?! Não é isso. E QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE ANDAR ESPIANDO AS MULHERES NAS TERMAS?

O loiro engoliu em seco.

- Enfim – a princesa franziu a testa – O assunto não é esse. Mas não pense que isso vai passar batido, gaki. Mas há algo sério que preciso lhe contar agora.

O garoto ouvia com atenção, seus grandes olhos azuis-celeste fixos nela. Tão semelhantes aos de Minato...

- Naruto, eu...

Ela pausou. Jiraiya, vendo a hesitação estampada no rosto da médica-nin, segurou a mão dela por debaixo da mesa, uma maneira de acalmá-la e mostrar-lhe que ele estava ali, ao seu lado. E sempre estaria. Ela pareceu entender, sua voz estava firme e tranquila ao falar:

- Naruto. Nós somos seus avós.

Tsunade viu a expressão do jinchuuriki da Kyuubi passar de interrogação para compreensão, e de compreensão para um absoluto choque.

- Como assim?

Detalhadamente, Tsunade narrou toda a história para ele. De sua gravidez, do nascimento de Minato, de como tinha sido doloroso tomar a decisão de abandoná-lo e ter de observar de longe o seu crescimento. Durante todo o relato, o menino não disse uma palavra, e permaneceu assim por longos momentos após o término da fala da loira. Por fim, indagou numa voz fria:

- E você sabia da minha existência... Hokage-sama?

Hokage-sama. Aquilo foi como uma kunai cravada no fundo do seu coração. Em três anos, Naruto nunca havia se referido a ela dessa forma.

- Sim.

- Então porque não voltou quando soube que meus pais estavam mortos?! - Naruto se levantou repentinamente, socando a mesa no processo – Onde você estava todos esses anos? Onde você estava durante todo o tempo em que eu estive sozinho, sem amigos, rejeitado por todos os habitantes e sem ninguém se importar comigo? Onde?!

- Naruto, eu... - a voz da Sannin quebrou. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas, Jiraiya podia sentir, e as lágrimas escorriam livres por sua face, sem que ela procurasse contê-las.

- Ah, esqueça! - o garoto saiu furioso, batendo violentamente a porta. Tsunade estava estática.

- Ele me odeia... Nunca vai me perdoar...

- Não Hime, ele só está confuso e chocado com a notícia – ele sentiu as lágrimas dela encharcarem seu kimono vermelho – Dê tempo a ele. Naruto é incapaz de odiar alguém, ainda mais você. Quando esfriar a cabeça, ele verá que está sendo injusto.

Mas não foi tão simples assim. Pouco tempo depois, Naruto partiu para o Monte Myoboku, sem dizer a ela nada mais do que o necessário. A indiferença do garoto doía mais do que qualquer ferimento que já recebera na vida.

O ataque do líder da Akatsuki, Pain, à Konoha trouxe sério risco de vida para a Godaime Hokage. Num esforço tremendo, Tsunade deu todo seu chakra para que os habitantes da vila fossem protegidos de ferimentos e acabou entrando num coma profundo.

Durante vários dias ela permaneceu inconsciente, alheia ao caos ao seu redor. Quando finalmente acordou, os olhos irritados com a luz do quarto, a primeira coisa que a Senju se deu conta foi um borrão amarelo e laranja abraçando-a.

- TSUNADE BAA-CHAN, VOCÊ ACORDOU!

- Naruto?

Sentia as lágrimas do Uzumaki caindo em seu cabelo, embora Naruto lutasse inutilmente para contê-las. Com a mão livre, ela afagou os cabelos loiros do menino, tentando confortá-lo.

- Ei, eu estou bem. Não precisa ficar assim

- Me desculpe – ele começou, enxugando os olhos úmidos com as costas da mão – fui um babaca, um idiota, um...um... - ele a fitou, esperando que ela dissesse algo suficientemente negativo que o definisse.

Ao invés disso, a Sannin sorriu.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Na verdade, você é que precisa me perdoar. Eu realmente devia ter voltado quando seus pais morreram... - ela olhou para baixo, fitando as mãos cruzadas sobre seu colo.

Naruto sorriu um daqueles seus sorrisos afetuosos, que parecia iluminar tudo ao seu redor.

- Eu pensava nisso.

- Verdade?

- Sim. Nós somos parecidos, Baa-chan. Únicos loiros de Konoha além dos Yamanakas.

Ela riu.

- Tem razão.

- E não é só isso. Você sabe, eu nunca tive pais, então Ero-sennin era como se fosse uma espécie de pai para mim, e você uma espécie de mãe. Não é engraçado que vocês sejam realmente meus avós e-

Mas o enternecido abraço da Hokage não o deixou concluir.

~X~

Tsunade não se supreendeu quando, assim que Naruto saiu dizendo que ia avisar a todos, Jiraiya foi o primeiro a surgir.

- Naruto estava aqui – ela sorriu, mais feliz e leve do que estivera em anos – Ele disse que-

Mas os lábios dele sobre os seus a silenciaram. Um turbilhão de sensações se apoderou dela, fazendo com que nada importasse. Só ele.

- Nunca – ele disse, sem folêgo, quando se separaram, sua testa encostada à dela – nunca faça isso de novo. Achei que tivesse...

- Me perdido?

- Sim.

- Isso não vai acontecer tão cedo – dessa vez ela iniciou o beijo, murmurando contra os lábios do Sannin alguma coisa sobre bisnetos loiros de olhos perolados.

~X~

Tsunade gemeu, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos ao fitar a volumosa pilha de relatórios de missões que parecia aumentar a cada vez que ela se livrava de um. Inclinando-se na cadeira, ela fitou o diamante que reluzia do anel em seu dedo anelar (foi uma grata surpresa descobrir o quanto Jiraiya era rico, isso ela era obrigada a admitir). E pela milésima vez nas últimas duas semanas, ela se perguntou se teria tomado a decisão correta.

Não que ela não amasse o Sannin dos Sapos. Longe disso, ela o amava mais até do que a própria vida e queria estar junto dele até o fim da sua existência. Mas casar? Oficialmente? Eles já eram um tanto quanto... velhos para isso. Girando o anel entre o polegar e o indicador, ela pode ler a inscrição dentro dele:

_Tutto a te me guida_

- Tudo me leva a você – Uma voz grave disse atrás dela, e a Hokage se virou para ver seu visitante – Achei bastante apropriada. É a verdade, afinal.

A loira Senju sorriu, sentindo o vermelho tingir-lhe as maçãs do rosto. Ela não podia acreditar em si mesma. Estava agindo como uma adolescente apaixonada, e o que é pior: gostando disso.

- Jiraiya...

Sorrindo, ele tirou um pergaminho de dentro das vestes e o depositou sobre a mesa do escritório

- Missão finalizada, Hokage-sama. Aí está o relatório.

Olhando com tristeza para o ofensivo pedaço de papel, ela o adicionou à pilha de coisas para ler e assinar infinita, encarando a crescente montanha com tristeza.

- Esse trabalho está acabando com você. Precisa relaxar, Hime.

- Adoraria. Mas definitivamente não posso sair daqui em plena luz do dia. O que as pessoas iriam pensar?

- Na verdade... - contornando a mesa, ele se aproximou dela e a ergueu da cadeira – Tinha outra coisa em mente...

Seus lábios desceram sobre os dela apaixonadamente. Passando uma mão por debaixo dos joelhos dela e a outra em sua cintura, ele a ergueu nos braços, deitando-a no sofá azul que ficava no centro do escritório. Tsunade suspirou, inclinando a cabeça ao sentir os lábios do shinobi deslizarem pelo seu pescoço enquanto seus dedos afrouxavam o obi que mantinha sua blusa presa. Aquilo era tão perfeito, tão relaxante, tão-

- Shishou? Está aí? - ela ouviu uma voz feminina perguntar.

_Sakura. Merda._

Ela e Jiraiya reviraram os olhos quase automaticamente, a decepção estampada na face de ambos.

- Sim! - ela respondeu apressadamente, enquanto se recompunha – Só um minuto.

Ela refez os rabos de cavalo que estavam uma bagunça e refixou o laço da blusa. Após certificar-se de que não estava ofegante, ela se dirigiu à aluna.

– Pode entrar, Sakura.

A rosada entrou, parando diante dela. Parecia infelicíssima. Isso fez com que a Godaime franzisse as sobrancelhas.

- Aconteceu algo?

- Shishou. Você gosta de mim?

Seus olhos cor de mel arregalaram-se. Que raio de pergunta era aquela?

- Ora, mas é claro que sim. Porque?

- Então porque não me contou que ia se casar?

_Naruto. Eu vou te matar._

Teoricamente, ela não queria nada muito pomposo. Não queria nem que ninguém da vila soubesse. Que fosse algo discreto, só os dois. E Naruto, claro.

Mas era impossível que aquele gaki ficasse de boca fechada, ela devia ter previsto.

- Sakura... Não fique assim. É que eu estava planejando fazer algo intimista, sem convidados, você sa-

- Me deixe organizar, Shishou? Eu planejo casamentos desde que tinha 6 anos de idade, fiz todos os casamentos das minhas bonecas.

- Mas Sakura-

- Por favooooooor.

Tsunade ergueu os olhos para Jiraiya, que estava falhando miseravelmente na sua tentativa de não rir alto. Ele pigarreou.

- Porque não a deixa organizar, Tsunade? Tenho certeza que Sakura fará algo espetacular, não tenho razão? - ele se virou para a menina, que confirmou com um aceno ansioso de cabeça.

O olhar que a princesa lhe dirigiu foi gelado, um olhar que prometia dor e sofrimento mais tarde.

_Ok, isso vai ser qualquer coisa, menos intimista._

Considerando que Naruto já devia ter avisado a metade da vila, ela resolveu fazer sua boa ação do dia e deixar sua discípula ser feliz.

- Muito bem. Pode organizar.

A kunoichi deu um pulinho da cadeira, batendo palmas. - Obrigada, Shishou! Tenho certeza que você não vai se arrepender! - ela disse, enquanto saía correndo, batendo todas as portas e derrubando duas cadeiras no processo.

_Será?_

Ela cruzou os braços e se virou indignada para o ninja próximo a ela.

- Eu odeio você.

- Você sabe que isso é mentira – ele a beijou rapidamente, envolvendo-a com os braços – Agora, onde estávamos?

~X~

- O casamento de uma Kage, jovens, é o evento mais importante das cinco grandes nações ninjas. Estou confiando em vocês para que tudo se mantenha impecável.

A bem da verdade, Naruto, Shikamaru e Kiba – escolhidos para receberem a delegação de Sunagakure que estava a caminho – haviam tomado certa raiva da cerimônia. Foi batendo os pés que os três subiram até o Edifício da Hokage para ouvirem as últimas instruções da conselheira da vila, Utatane Koharu, sobre o casamento.

Para a supresa total de Tsunade, a velha senhora tinha ficado bastante empolgada com a notícia de que ela iria se casar. Deu opiniões em toda a cerimônia – das flores da decoração ao vestido das damas. Opiniões até demais, sendo extremamente sincera.

- Cara, não sei pra que todas essa frescuras por um casamento. Quando eu for Hokage, vou abolir essa bobagem toda. Vocês podem vestir o que quiserem e se comportar da forma que quiserem – resmungou Naruto com um huff de irritação. - WOW – ele exclamou, assim que chegaram a entrada da vila – você está maravilhosa, Hinata

O rosto da Hyuuga se tornou vermelho-tomate. E a sensação que tinha era de ter corrido de Konoha a Suna quatro vezes.

- O-obrigada, Naruto-kun.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ahh... Uhm...Tsunade-sama pediu que Ino, Tenten e eu viéssemos recepcionar a Mizukage. M-mas o que você está fazendo aqui, N-Naruto-kun? Não vai ser o padrinho?

- A bruxa velha me mandou para cá – ele soltou um huff de irritação – Sem mesmo Baa-chan saber. Vou acabar me atrasando.

- Pode ir. Eu fico no seu lugar.

- Mas Hinata-

- Pouco provável que as delegações de Suna e Kiri cheguem ao mesmo tempo. Pode ir sem problemas. - ela deu um sorriso tímido ao loiro.

Ele a fitou por alguns instantes, depois seu rosto se abriu num enorme sorriso.

- Obrigado, Hinata! - ele a abraçou, completamente inconsciente do fato de que a menina tivera um príncipio de desmaio com a sua atitude. Ele se virou para correr de volta à vila, mas voltou-se novamente para a usuária do Byakugan.

- Hey, gostaria de ir comigo a festa de casamento?

- E-e-eu? - ela parecia estupefata

- Claro, oras! Eu ia ficar muito feliz se aceitasse – ele coçou a parte de trás da cabeça, num óbvio sinal de timidez. Aquilo era novidade. "Naruto" e "tímido" geralmente não ficavam na mesma frase.

- C-Claro que sim. - Naruto podia não estar ciente disto, mas ela não estaria mais feliz se tivesse ganhado na loteria de Konoha.

- Então... Até mais tarde, Hinata!

- Até...

Ela observou sumir por entre a multidão dos preparativos e soltou um pequeno gritinho assim que o percebeu fora de vista

- Oh... Meu...Deus.

~X~

Nos aposentos privados da Hokage, Sakura ajeitava os últimos detalhes de seu vestido cor de rosa. Um tom mais claro que seu cabelo, a roupa tinha ficado absolutamente adorável nela, caído como uma luva. Próxima a ela, Shizune, na qualidade de madrinha da noiva, vestia um vestido branco, simples mas elegante. Os cabelos de ambas estavam presos da mesma forma: uma mecha presa enquanto o resto do cabelo caía ondulado pelos ombros; mas enquanto Sakura tinha-no enfeitado com flores de cerejeira, a assistente da Hokage escolhera rosas brancas.

- Tsunade-sama, você está pronta?

- Quase, só um momento!

- Você já está a meia hora dizendo isso, Shishou. Sei que é normal as noivas se atrasarem – ela respondeu, se virando na cadeira – Mas voc... Oh.

As bocas de ambas as médicas-nin se abriram num perfeito "o" ao contemplarem a Sannin. Normalmente, a beleza de Tsunade eclipsava a de qualquer um próximo a ela. Mas hoje, em especial, parecia ir além. Ela parecia irradiar uma aura dourada que embelezava tudo que estivesse ao seu redor.

Seus cabelos loiros estavam presos num elegante coque, com duas mechas caindo propositalmente do lado esquerdo do rosto. O vestido era um corpete justo dourado, sem mangas, que realçava seus olhos cor de âmbar, com detalhes em ouro na longa e cheia saia de tule branco, e o buquê composto por flores brancas nas mãos. Ela estava simplesmente... divina.

- O que foi? - havia um tom de preocupação na voz da princesa – Porque estão me olhando desse jeito?

- Você está lindíssima, Tsunade-sama. - os olhos chocolate de Shizune a fitaram, e ela sorriu.

- Ela tem razão, Shishou. Está perfeita.

- Obrigada. - ela sorriu afetuosamente, enquanto alisava a saia do vestido tentando disfarçar o nervosismo – Bem... Eu acho que já está na hora. Vamos?

As duas riram

- E qual é a graça agora? - a Senju franziu a testa.

- Tsunade-sama. Relaxe – Shizune segurou as mãos dela entre as suas – Vai dar tudo certo. Ele a ama, e você o ama.

O rosto dela se iluminou – Verdade – mais confiante, ela segurou a barra do vestido com uma mão, enquanto a outra segurava o buquê – Podemos ir.

~X~

Naruto assumiu seu posto de padrinho ao lado do Sannin pervertido, enquanto o observava se mexer no mesmo lugar. Por fim, ele se voltou para o garoto com um tom de voz preocupado – E se ela decidir não vir?

O Uzumaki revirou os olhos.

- Já conversamos sobre isso, Ero-sennin. Ela vai aparecer. Tsunade baa-chan ama você.

- Tem razão...

A música começou a soar enquanto os convidados se levantavam. Ele se voltou, e todo o mundo pareceu desaparecer naquele instante. E só os dois restavam. Ele e a razão da sua existência.

Os olhos dela brilhavam, exatamente como a pedra preciosa a quem eles tanto se assemelhavam. Exatamente os mesmos olhos pelos quais ele se apaixonara há mais de 40 anos. E quando ela chegou até onde estava, tudo pelo que ambos passaram, todo o sofrimento, tristeza, angústia e perda pareceram desaparecer. Para dar lugar a uma felicidade completa e eterna que apenas um poderia propiciar ao outro. A consumação do amor.

The End


End file.
